


Green-Eyed Kuroo

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Series: Haikyuu Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Aishi, Angst, Arguements, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author needs help, Cats, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Games, Hanging Out, Heartbreakingly Sad, I need a hug, Implied Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Jealous, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Just Add Kittens, Kenma the Cat Child, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, Lemon, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Rape, Sad, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, chilling, friends - Freeform, self torture, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma were best friends, simple. But what if they didn't want to be?





	1. Normal

The day started out like normal. With Lev carrying Yaku into morning practice, despite the boy’s arguments, Nekomata trying to get everyone’s attention and Kuroo yelling to get them in order.

 

Everyone was here this morning…..except for the second year known as Kenma. Kuroo noticed this and looked around the gym.

 

“Anybody seen Kenma?” Kuroo called out. “No.” everyone called out. “He told me he’d be late today yesterday.” Yamamoto answered. Kuroo nodded and just at that moment, the pudding haired boy came running in, tripping over his shoes while shoving a game system in his bag.

 

“Sorry sorry! I’m here!” Kenma yelled as he pushed his hair back. Everyone was silent as they watched their setter drop his bag and run over to them. “What?” he asked, breathing out. 

 

“Your hair.” Kai said, pointing. Kenma reached up and tugged at his hair in question. “What?” he asked again. “You put in a hair-tie.” Yaku pointed out. Kenma shrugged. “It was getting too long.” he replied.

 

Suddenly, Lev was hugging him. “You look pretty Kenma!!!” Lev said and Kenma struggled under the weight of the super tall first year. 

 

“You do.” Kuroo replied back. “Okay!” they started practice like always, no one noticing the small blush on Kenma.

 

Classes started and Kenma rushed into his seat just in time, not remembering his hair was up in a ponytail. 

 

He sat down in his seat, accidently slamming his books on his desk. He cringed as the class looked at him and he tried to hide behind the stack of books.

 

Aishi, a black haired guy who often talked to Kenma in a flirtatious way, whistled as he sat in his seat behind Kenma.

 

“Pudding boy looking fiiiine today.” Aishi said. Kenma rolled his eyes and turned to Aishi. “Ai, it’s not that big of a difference. My hair’s just up.” Kenma said as he snuck his gameboy out.

 

“But dude, it’s hot.” Aishi said as he poked the back of Kenma’s head. “What’cha volleyball buddies think of it?” Aishi said as he started to twirl Kenma’s ponytail in his fingers. 

 

“I dunno, they liked it i guess.” Kenma answered, eyes glued on his game as the teacher walked into class.

 

Kenma hid his game in his desk as the teacher droned on. “Hey, Kenny.” Aishi said, leaning forward so he could whisper in Kenma’s ear. 

 

“Don’t call me that.” Kenma whispered back. “Wanna hang later?” Aishi asked. Kenma shrugged, eyes still on game. “Sure.”

 

Suddenly the class went quiet as someone was now in the doorway, panting. “Uh, uhm. Kenma Kozume, may i talk with him ma’am?” Kuro asked and Kenma looked up at the voice. Aishi continued twirling Kenma’s hair, smiling as he did.

 

The teacher looked at Kenma in confusion than back at Kuroo. “Uh, sure, but make it quick please.” The third year nodded and Kenma shoved his game into his desk before walking out too, ignoring the whispers a he passed

 

“That guy’s hot!”

“How does kenma know him?”

“I think he’s on the vplleyball team.”

“Isn’t he the captain?”

“Is he a third year?”

 

Kenma leaned against the wall outside the classroom and looked at Kuroo. “What?” he asked. “We don’t have practice after school because of the first years field trip, a lot of them aren’t gonna be back in time, and us third years have to focus on college applications.” Kuroo said. Kenma nodded. 

 

“Okay, so i can hang with Aishi. Cool.” Kenma said, half muttering. Kuro raised an eyebrow. “Who?” Kenma turned and pointed at black haired brown eyed boy. “Him, he’s a class friend.” Aishi noticed them staring and winked at Kenma and and mouthed ‘Kenny’

 

“What was that?” Kuroo asked. Kenma shrugged. “Hey, annoyingly, calls my ‘Kenny’. But eh, can i go back inside now?” Kenma asked and Kuroo laughed. “You act like you pay attention Mr. GameBoy.” Kuroo said, flicking Kenma’s forehead.

 

Kenma shrugged. “True, but Aishi was trying to talk to me.” Kuroo frowned slightly. “I don’t like him.”

 

:Kenma rolled his eyes. “You don’t like anyone.” kenma said. Kuroo nodded, not taking his eyes of the black haired teen. “Yeah, but i really don’t like him.” Kenma sighed. ‘Whatever. Can i go back to my game now?” “sure.” 

 

Kenma waked back to his  seat sitting down in it. “Kenny, you’re not trying to replace me, are you?” Aishi asked, pouting. Kenma just shrugged as he resumed his game. Aaishi started playing with Kenma’s hair and leaned forward so his mouth was next to his ear.

 

“I got that new game you like, we can play it later.” Aishi muttered. Kenma smiled and nodded “sure.” 

 

Suddenly, before Aishi pulled back, he pressed a quick kiss to Kenma’s upper cheek. Kenma felt his cheeks flare up but he focused on his game and not dying. 

 

The two didn’t know though, that a certain volleyball captain was watching from afar. Kuroo stomped down the hall, trying not to punch random kids in the face as he sat down.

 

“Holy fuck.” He muttered as he g back to his classroom.


	2. Kuroo Messes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, Kuroo fucked up

Kenma was walking through the hallway, eyes on his game, with Kuroo’s hands on his shoulder navigating him to their lunch table. The two had the same lunch period so they’d meet up and walk together. 

 

“Oi, Kenny!” a voice called out and Kenma looked up to see a certain dark haired boy running up to them. “Hey, Aishi.” Kenma said. The pudding haired teen looked up at Kuroo as he fet the grrip on hs shoulders tighten. 

 

Aishi draped his arm over Kenma’s shouder ad smiled. “Wanna have lunc together? We could discuss every way i’m gonna beat your ass later.” Kenma scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like that’ll happen.” 

 

Kuroo, casually not casually, tugged Kenma back and they sat at their usual table, Aishi sitting next to Kenma. 

 

Kenma, breifly pausng his game, pulled out his bento box his mom gave him. Kuroo did the same and Aishi just sat, watching. As Kenma ate his sashimi queitly, Kuroo glared at Aishi. Aishi noticed and stuck his tongue out.

 

Kuroo glared even harder and Aishi flipped him off. Kuroo did similar until Kenma spoke. “Hey, Kuroo.” Kenma said in his usual stoic voice. “Yeah?”Kuroo asked, giving Kena all his attention now. 

 

“Wanna come play games again tomorrow after practice?” he asked, staring at his food. Kuroo smiled and nodded. “Sure, but this time, i’ve been studying, i’m not gonna lose as quick now.” Kuroo said, proud. 

 

Aishi snickered. “Do you always lose, Kuro-Chan?” Kuroo glared at the nickname. “Everytime i play with Kenny, I win.” Aishi stated. “You won twice of four times, Ai. not that big a deal.” Kenma said, drinking some of his milk.

 

Aishi smiled and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Kuroo’s eyes narrowed and Aishi stuck his tongue out, not noticing Kenma stiffen. 

 

“Hey, Kenny, what’cha playing?” Aishi asked, noticing the cat child was now currently playing a game. “Race Jumpers, it’s an old game.” (idk if this is a real game, pretend tho) Kenma answered.

 

Aishi moved a little so his lips were next to his ear. “How do you play?” Aishi asked, blowing softly on Kenma’s ear, Kenma shivered a little, not used to attention like this. 

 

“You choose a color, red or blue. Then you just fight the other opponent. It’s an older game, simple punches and kicks are the only attacks, but it’s one of my favorites.” Kenma said, speaking the most he would probably ever. 

 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, most of the time when he asked what game he was playing, or how, Kenma ignored him and played his game. 

 

Why was Kenma suddenly talking to people, or a person? 

 

Before either of he two volleyballers could react, Aishi kissed Kenma’s cheek and stood up. “I’m going on the roof.” Aishi said. Kenma just stared wide-eyed at his game, not even noticing his character died. 

 

Aishi skipped off up to the roof, leaving the two frozen for a few seconds. The moment Kenma realized what happened, his face flushed dark again before continuing his game. 

  
  


Kuroo glared at where Aishi once had been. “He did that to you earlier, i saw. Does he kiss you often?” Kuroo asked, a slight edge in his voice. Kenma shrugged, playing his game.

 

“Maybe.” Kenma answered. “What do you mean,  _ maybe? _ ” Kuroo asked, his voice gaining volume. “Is that normal for you two? Does he just kiss you when he feels like it?” Kenma paused his game, turning to Kuroo.

 

“People are staring.” Kenma noted, cheeks pink. Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I don’t care if people are staring, i just want a simple anwer.” Kuroo spat out harshly. Kenma started to shrink in his chair as more people turned to look at them. 

 

“Really, Kuroo. Please stop.” Kenma asked, his voice cracking. Kuroo sighed before grabbing Kenma’s wrist and dragging him outside the cafeteria. “Kuroo.” Kenma whined, face red as the entire cafeteria had watched them. 

 

Kuroo pulled Kenma to the front stairs before sitting down and letting go of Kenma. Kenma hid his face in his hands from embarrasment. “Kuroo. Why’d you do that?” Kenma asked.

 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Do what?” he asked. Kenma looked up, his long hair fallen out and messed up, stuck to his face by tears. If Kuroo wasn’t getting yelled at now, and if--- okay screw that, Kenma looked fucking hot right now and he was crying.

 

Shit, he was crying. “YOu pulled me out, where everyone could see. Now they’re gonna ask later. I don’t like attention Kuroo. Wh-why--- oh fuck.” Kema clutched his chest and trie to steady hi bbreathing before he launched into a panic attack.

 

“I---I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.” Kuroo said, resting his hand on Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma slapped it off before burying his face in his hands again.

 

Suddenly someone came running up to them. “Hey, Kenny, you okay?” a voice asked. “I saw you from the roof.” Aishi looked at Kuroo. “What did you do?” he asked accusingly. 

 

“I didn’t do anything.” Kuroo hissed in return. Kenma took a shaky breath before he rais his head. Kenma’s cat-like eyes narrowed at Kuroo. “Why did you even bring me out here?” he asked as Aishi sat next to him. 

 

Kuroo froze as the two glared at him. “I-He, I just,” Kuroo closed his eyes, only to open them to find Kenma now sitting in Aishi’s lap, thanks to the black haired boy pulling him onto his lap. 

 

Kenma didn’t protest as he looked at Kuroo. “Why’d you bring me out here? What was so important you had to embarass me in front of half the school?” Kenma looked at Kuroo for a few seconds before standng up and walking into the school, Aishi ight behind him. 

 

“I messed up.” Kuroo groaned, covering his face with his hands.


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aishi and Kenma get together and a lot happens

 

Kenma was at Aishi’s house, on the boy’s bed playing video games. Kenma threw the remote down in frustration and looked at Aishi. “How’d you get so good at this?” Kenma asked, slightly aggravated.

 

Aishi laughed and booped Kenma’s nose. “That’s because you’re distressed right now.” he said and laughed a little. Kenma sighed, looking at the ceiling as he fell backward onto the bed. “

 

“I don’t know why i got so mad. No one asked me about it the whole day. I just over-reacted.” Kenma sighed, closing his eyes. They snapped open when he felt a weight on his stomach.

 

Aishi had rested his head on the cat-boy’s stomach sideways. “Yeah, but if he’s your friend, he shouldn’t ever,  _ ever _ , put you through such an experience, especially if you’re antisocial.” Aishi said. Kenma sighed, a piece of his hair flying upwards.

 

He held the blondish hair in between his fingers. “Should i cut it?” he asked. Aishi snapped up. “No, it’s beautiful and it makes you look hot. So, no cutting.” Kenma’s face turned bright red but he just started smashing buttons.

 

Aishi laughed and started a new round. Aishi smiled softly, looking to his side slightly at Kenma who was staring intensely at the game, pressing buttons faster and the speed of light. Aishi was currently losing the game but he had a plan.

 

He moved quickly, pressing his lips against Kenma’s pink cheeks, and turning back to the game, advancing forward as Kenma froze.

 

“Yo-Wh-why do you always do that?” Kenma asked, shaking his head as he continued back into the game. Aishi smiled. “Oi, you really are oblivious, it’s ‘cos i like you.” Aishi said, pausing the game, turning to Kenma. “Like like you.” 

 

Kenma’s usually expressionless face was now a mix between embarrassment and confusion. “Wh-why?” Kenma asked, looking at his controller, face flushed. Aishi smirked.

 

‘Kenny, you’re beautiful, you’re hot, you’re nice, you play the same games i do, you help me in class if i don’t understand, and i never get how you understand since you’re always on the game, ut Kenny.” Aishi turned and held Kenma’s face in between his hand, ressing his forehead against Kenma’s who was blushing.

 

Aishi’s mouth connected briefly with Kenma’s. “Ah, always wanted a real kiss from you.” Aishi said, smiling. Kenma’s face was bright red now. “Do you like me Kenny?” Aishi asked.

 

Kenma bit his lip, smiling a little. “Uh, yeah.” Kenma decided finally. Aishi smiled and hugged him. “Yay!” He shouted happily. “Kenny’s all mine!” Kenma laughed as Aishi sat back on the bed, arm wrapped around his shoulder as they continued playing video game.

 

~~~

 

Aishi held Kenma’s hand to class and the class immediately cooed. KEnma’s face flushed and he hid behind Aishi, not liking the attention. Aishi laughed and the two walked to their seat. 

 

When it was lunch time, Kuroo had come to the classroom like always, ready to walk with Kenma.

 

Kenma in one hand, held his gaming device, in the other hand, he held Aishi’s hand. Kuro raise an eyebrow at this before walking up to Kenma. Kenma looked up slowly and and at Aishi, not sure if he should apologize for overreacting, or wait for him to apologize for embarrassing him.

 

Kenma looked back at Kuroo, who had a sad-ish look in his eyes. “Hey, Kenma. I’m sorry about yesterday, i didn’t mean to embarrass you. I was just trying to talk and, i didn’t mean to draw attention to you. I really am  sorry.”  Kenma’s hand tightened in Aishi’s. 

 

“It’s okay. Uh, do we have practice today?” Kenma asked. Kuroo nodded. “Yeah, gotta practice before next week’s tournament against KArasuno.” Kenma’s eyes brightened a little. “Yeah, we get to see Shouyou!” Kenma smiled a little more.

 

“Oh, could Aishi watch us practice today?” Kenma asked. Kuroo looked at Aishi for a few moments. “Sure.” Kuroo said finally and the three walked to lunch. Kuroo rubbed his hands together, not really knowing what to do considering he usually navigated Kenma through the halls but now Aishi was doing that.

 

The three sat down at the lunch table, but Aishi made Kenma sit on his lap. Kuroo sat across them as he ate his lunch. Kenma’s face was a bright red as he played his video game. Aish reached his arms around him, eating his own lunch.

 

Kenma was engrossed in his game, Kuroo watching as he stuck his tongue out in frustration. Aishi pushed Kenmas tongue his mouth by shoving a peice of Otoro into his mouth. Kenma’s face flushed as he chewed the tuna.

 

Kuroo, angrily, stabbed his chopsticks through his food, shoving it in his mouth. “Hey, Kenny, you need to eat.” Aishi said, trying to push Kenma’s game down. Kenma shook his head.

 

Aishi smiled and kissed Kenma’s cheek, making the cat like boy blush and put his game down. Kuroo stood u, pushing his chair back about  three hinata’s far. Kenma looked at him in confusion but Aishi just poked his cheek and Kenma blushed.

 

~~

 

Kenma waved to Aishi as he went into the locker room to change. Lev cornered Kenma. “Ayyyyy. Pudding Head gots a boyfriend!” Lev sang and Kenma waved his hand, ignoring him. 

 

“I wish i had a boyfriend~” Lev complained, dramatically putting his hand on his chest. Yaku rolled his eyes and threw his water bottle at him. 

 

“You already do Dumbass!” Yaku yelled and Lev smiled, winking at him. “I know.” Kuroo walked in and told everyone that Aishi would be watching. “Time to show off!” Yamamoto yelled and some laughed.

 

The boys all walked out for practice, Kuroo splitting them u to play. Aishi leaned on his hands from the bench and watched, eyes flicking back and forth with the ball.

 

When the practice game ended, Aishi hugged Kenma, who’s team had won. “Congrats Kenny!” Aishi yelled. Kenma’s face flushed. “It’s just a practice game.” Kenma said. Lev started laughing. 

 

“Kenma-san, you’re blushing, i’ve never seen that before!” Lev laughed but was soon groaning in pain as Yaku roundhouse kicked him. 

 

“So am I the first?” Aishi asked as e wrapped his arms around Kenma’s neck from behind, resting his head on top of Kenma’s. “First what?” Yamamoto asked.

 

“To make him blush.” Aishi asked. The team thought for a few moments. “Ah, actually, Kuroo’s made him blush a few times.” Inuoka said. Aishi side glanced at Kuroo while Kenma took a sip f his water.

 

Everyone else noticed the glares passed between the two besides Kenma. Aishi grabbed Kenma’s hand and smiled at him. “C’mon, lets get some meat buns.” Aishi said and Kenma nodded, taking out his game and grabbing Aishi’s hand.

 

“YEAH GET THOSE BUNS- **ACK!!** ” Lev crumpled to the ground as Yaku kicked the back of his knees. “Shut up!” yaku yelled. 

 

Aishi glared back at Kuroo as he dragged Kenma out.

 

~~~

 

“HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY!” Aishi yelled as he tackled Kenma in a hug at lunch, then pulled himself onto his lap. Kenma’s face flushed red as he grabbed Aishi’s hand. “Happy anniversary.” Kenma muttered. 

 

Aishi beamed and kissed Kenma’s cheek. Kuroo slammed his tray down in his usual spot, making both of them jump. Kenma turned to Kuroo, raising an eyebrow. Kuroo just stabbed his food and Kenma shivered, feeling the dark aura emitting from Kuroo. 

 

Aishi hugged Kenma closing, wrapping his arms around him. “You cold?” Aishi asked and Kenma shook his head, shifting on Aishi’s lap, trying to get closer to him. “You’re coming to my house later, right?” Kenma nodded as he pulled out a game and played it, snuggling his head against Aishi’s chest. 

 

~~~

 

Kenma laid next to Aishi on his bed, Aishi’s arm around him as they watched movies. Aishi had this weird obsession with kissing Kenma’s neck every five seconds. Kenma would squirm a bit every time he did it, face glowing red, but he never told him to stop. 

 

At some point, when the Titanic started to fill with water, Aishi captured Kenma’s lips with his own even though they’ve kissed a lot, this one was different.

 

Most times they kissed, it was a light peck, lips against lips for a few moments, this one involved Aishi’s lips over Kenma’ way longer than a few seconds. When Aishi pulled back slightly, Kenma was blushing. “H-hey, why’d you do that?” Kenma asked.

 

“Because you’re beautiful.” Aishi answered. Kenma’s face turned an even darker red. Aishi kissed kenma again, lips moving against lips, tongue sliding into Kenma’s mouth. 

 

Aishi’s hands found his way into Kenma’s long hair. Kenma made a small noise when Aishi tugged at his hair. “Ah~ you sound so hot when you make sounds like that.” Aishi said hotly into Kenma’s ear. Kenma shivered.

 

He…… didn’t like this. Why? This was his boyfriend, he loved him and was loved by him, right? So-so why did he hate this? 

 

Aishi’s hands went up KEnma’s shirt and Kenma tried to wiggle about. “Ai-Aishi.” Kenma said, face red. “What is it, Kenma?” Aishi asked, his voice deep. “C-can you stop? Please?” Kenma whimpered out.

 

Aishi’s brown eyes darkened. “But i thought you liked me Kenny. I thought i was yours.” Aishi licked from Kenma’s neck up. “Or is it because of  _ him _ .” Aishi muttered into the struggling Kenma, who stiffened.

 

“Who?” Kenma asked. Aishi wrinkled his nose and tore Kenma’s shirt off. KEnma shivered at the cold and tried to push Aishi off. “Kuroo.” Aishi growled. 

 

Kenma stiffened again at the name. Aishi growled. “I knew it. You like him, don’t you?” Aishi’s black hair draped over one of his eyes and half covered the other. His own arms held down Kenma’s as he licked from Kenma’s belly button up to his chest. 

 

“S-stop. Ai,  _ Aishi! _ ” Kenma’s pants were pulled off and Kenma tried to kick Aishi. Aishi nipped Kenma’s underwear band and Kenma tried picking up his knees to knee him in the chest, but Aishi just spread his knees apart. 

 

“St-stop.” Kenma was crying now and Aishi pulled at his hair. “Shut up Cheater.” Aishi growled.

 

Kenma frowned. “Cheater?” he asked and Aishi pulled down Kenma’s underwear. “Liking someone else when dating me. That’s what cheaters and sluts do.”  Kenma frowned. “I’m not a cheater.” Kenma growled back.

 

“So you’re a slut and is it?” Aishi said and boredly flicked kenma’s dick. KEnma wriggled away. “No i’m not.” Kenma argued.

 

“Liking other boys when dating someone else, that’s what sluts do, so have you been fucking him? Is that why he’s mad, he gets you at nights but i get you during days, he wanted you all the time.” KEnma shook his head and Aishi rolled his eyes, wrapping his hand around Kenma’s dick and pumped it a few times

 

“Yeah-huh, and tell me and why is he glaring at me, why do you blush at practice when he compliments you? Why does he tell me to back off? Explain then.” Kenma closed his eyes, disgusted that he could feel himself getting hard.

 

“I d-dunno.” Kenma said. Aishi pumped Kenma faster. 

 

“Sure. So who tops? You or him. Bet he does, slams into you every night, whispers your name and you moan his name. Bet that happens.” Aishi narrowed his eyes and Kenma blushed as they both felt Kenma harden at what Aishi said.

 

“Slut.” Aishi muttered and Kenma kicked his stomach, finally knocking him off. “I am  _ not _ a slut or cheater. I would never fuck someone while dating someone else and what you just did was harassment. Please, don’t talk to me, please.” Kenma pulled on his underwear and pants, grabbed his t-shirt and ran out of the house in five seconds.

 

Kenma wiped away tears as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door. 

 

Kenma picked up his phone and dialed the only number he knew by heart. He put it to his ear, tears falling down his face as he listened to the dial tone. 

 

“Hello?” Kuroo’s voice rang out through kenma’s ear. 

 

“Ku-kuroo.” Kenma stuttered out. 

 

“Kenma, what happened?” Kuroo asked hearing the tears in Kenma’s voice.

 

“I-Aishi he, uh, he---” “If it’s about your boyfriend Kenma, i’m busy right now trying to do homework. Can this wait?”

 

“NO!” Kuroo jumped on the other end, knocking his pencils off his desk. “Aishi, he uh, ….. Me.” Kenma muttered.

 

“He what? You’re gonna have to speak louder.” Kuroo said. “He raped me. Or tried to.” “HE  _ WHAT? _ ” Kuroo yelled.

 

“He tried to rapeme, but i kicked him off me.” “......why would he do that?” “he thought i was cheating on him.”

 

“With who? Why would you ever cheat on someone? I know you enough to know you’d never do that.” 

 

Kenma gulped. “H-he thought i had a crush on someone else when we were dating but, but i think he was right about it.” there was a hesitation on Kuroo’s end.

 

“You had a crush on someone else when you were dating Aishi so he raped you. Kenma, you’re both in the wrong here.” Kuroo said slowly. 

 

Kenma frowned, running a hand through his long hair. “What do you mean?” 

 

“You had a crush on someone while Aishi was head over heels in love with you. He thought you loved him as much back but you were practically lying to him. And on your guys’s anniversary, he found out the love of his life didn’t love him back but someone else. Yeah, he raped you, but that was out of anger that you didn’t love him too.” 

 

Kenma frowned, pulling his phone back to stare at it, and back to his ear. “He raped me first! AD I SAID I  _ MIGHT _ LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!!!” Kuroo frowned.

 

“Kenma, think about it. If you loved someone but they didn’t love you back, how would you feel?  For one of the first times i’ve met him, i don’t hate Aishi, i understand where he’s coming from and if you didn’t let things get so far he wouldn’t have raped you!” 

 

Kenma felt more tears fall down his face. “Kuroo, he raped me, and you’re siding with him? What? Kuroo i thought you were my friend!’’

 

Silence.

 

“Me too.” Kuroo hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was super long. whoop.
> 
> Please don't hate Aishi, he's one of my favorite O/Cs i've made and he's actually great, kay? okay. also, don't start arguing about that Kuroo's wrong, just, pretend you agree. 'kay? kay.
> 
> Bye Lovelies!
> 
> ~L


	4. almosssst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenma gets beat the fuck up

Kenma had launched into depression. He had gotten a few apologies from Aishi, but they were always followed by “slut” or “volley-geek.”  Kenma wore a dark black sweatshirt now, always black clothes.

 

He still played video games, but now he never tried to hide them, pulling them out in class. About four assorted gaming devices of his sat in the teachers desk drawer.

 

Kenma cried a lot too. If someone criticized him, or watched him for too long, his anxiety would start eating at him and he’d break down. He hated it when people stared at him or when someone judged him. He hated people’s eyes on him.

 

Kenma didn’t go to volleyball practice anymore. Yaku and Lev had questioned him about it but he just shrugged them off. Kuroo never asked him to come.in fact, the opposite.

 

Kuroo ignored him. If they saw each other in the hallway, Kenma would try and talk to him, but Kuroo would walk away. 

 

Kenma didn’t understand why Kuroo was so mad. So, what? He had a crush on Ku---ahem,  _ someone _ when he was dating Aishi. Big, fucking, deal. 

 

Kenma stared at the ground as he walked through the hallway, avoiding the cafeteria. He hated that place, so many people. And food, he hated food now. Avoided eating it now. 

 

Kenma sat on the roof, it was cold outside and most people didn’t eat on the roof anymore, so Kenma was surprised when he heard the roof entrance door open.

 

“That little shrimp dated you? What goes through your head?” a deep voice spoke. Kenma jumped at the sudden tone. “He looks like he is a slut though.” another voice said, closer to Kenma. “Wanna put him in his place then?” a  _ very  _ familiar voice spoke. Kenma jumped as he felt a breathe on his cheek, a person leaning over his shoulder to speak.

 

“Boy, he really is a slut. Look at him, even wearing pants like that.” a blue haired man said. Kenma looked down to realize he was wearing his black skinny jeans that had a few rips from falling down. 

 

“Well, he ain’t aboutta be.” the green haired tall boy said and Kenma’s vision went black.

 

~~~

 

“A fight?” a woman’s voice asked. “Yeah, the students were Aishi, Yuuma and Hiroto.” a deep voice said.

 

“Thank you young man. Could you watch him while i go get the principal?” the nurse asked. “No problem.” the boy said.

 

There was sound of movement as the nurse left. The bed creaked as the boy sat next to Kenma. 

 

“Oh, you’re awake.” the voice said. Kenma made a face as he opened his eyes, curling up a little as he did so. Kenma turned his head to look at the boy. “Kuroo?” Kenma asked, voice cracking. Kuroo’s hand patted Kenma’s. 

 

“Yeah, i’m here.” Kuroo whispered. Tears welled up in Kenma’s eyes and he grabbed Kuroo’s leg, which was next to him. “Kuroo.” Kenma whined out. Kuroo laughed a little as he continued to run his fingers through Kenma’s hair. "Yeah, I'm here." There was silence. 

 

“Hey, Kenma. When the nurse was cleaning you up…..she found a lot of cuts.” Kuroo said, looking down at Kenma, who froze. “Uh, t-that’s nothing.” Kenma stuttered out, pulling a little away. Kuroo frowned, turning so he was fully on the nurse bed.

 

“Kenma, that’s definitely not nothing.” Kuroo said. Kenma moved fully away from Kuroo, still curled up on his side. “....fault.” Kenma muttered, pushing his face into his black hoodie.

 

“What?” Kuroo asked, running a hand through his black spiky hair. Kenma had tears falling down his face. “It’s your fault.” Kema said.

 

Kuroo laid on his side, facing Kenma, propped on his elbow. “What do you mean?” Kuroo asked. Not a single part of his voice was mad, it was soft and full of concern.

 

Kenma looked at him slightly before burying his face in his hoodie again. “You didn’t what to be my friend, and when i tried to talk to you, you’d ignore me. I tried to text you but you never answered and never responded to my calls. I was scared to go to volley practice because i’d thought you’d be mad at me. And i just started liking volley ball. My grades have gone down, the teachers hate me and Aishi calls me names. I don’t like eating anymore. Tha-that’s all because you stopped talking to me and broke up our friendship and i-i---” Kenma broke into tears, covering his entire face as he shrunk into a tighter ball.

 

“Kenma…” Kuroo moved on the bed so he was next to Kenma and draped his arms over  Kenma’s waist. Kenma flinched at the contact. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo whispered. Kenma’s eyes popped out the side of his hoodie, looking at Kuroo. “I, i only broke off our friendship because, i, I like you Kenma.” kenma’s voice caught in his throat as the words left kuroo’s mouth.

 

“R-really?” Kenma asked, voice gargled from tears. Kuroo smiled softly and twirled a lock of Kenma’s hair with his fingers.

 

“Yeah. i like you Kenma. Well, i guess, like isn’t really a good word to use. It’s more like,” Kuroo inhaled and moved on the bed, closer to Kenma. “Like Love.” Kenma smiled softly.

 

“Oh yeah? Well sir,” Kenma adapted the voice of a therapist, something he’s becoe familiar with. “When did thi all start?” Kuroo laughed as he closed his eyes and pulled Kenma closer to him.

 

“Well, i guess, i’ve always loved you. Bokuto helped me realize this. Last time we hug out. He kept going on and on about Akaashi, about how he loved his hair,” Kuroo twirled Kenma’s hair faster. “His face,” Kuro blew a soft breath onto Kenma’s face, making kenma giggle slightly. “Loved his voice, the way he talked, the way his face lit up whenever he did something fun. And Kenma, i realized, i love all those things about you. I love the face you make when you buy a new game, or i love it when we talk late at night on the phone, i love playing with your amazing hair, i love  _ you _ .” 

 

Kenma’s face was bright red when Kuroo finished his speech. Kuroo sat up, picking Kenma up and sitting him in his lap, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on Kenma’s shoulder. 

 

“Kenma, do you love me?” Kuroo asked as he picked up Kenma’s hand in his own. Kenma looked over his shouder so his and Kuroo’s face were mere inches apart. “Yes, Kuroo. I do.” Kenma said and Kuroo’s face brightened, and he smirked. 

 

“Yeah? What do you love about me?” Kuroo asked, pinching Kenma’s sides. Kenma squirmed in Kuroo’s lap but smiled brighty, turning around so he could face Kuroo. Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s face. 

 

“I love how whenever i get lost you coe find me. I love how you take control of our team, i love it when you goof off, i love you crazy siky hair, i love your jokes, i love you when you talk about books you’ve read. But,” Kenma pouted and grabbed the sides of Kuroo’s face. “I  _ hate _ how much taller you are and me.” Kuroo laughed and hugged Kenma.

 

“Kenma, this makes me so happy. So,” Kuroo pulled back and held Kenma’s face in his hands. “If i love you, and you love me, who’s driving the plane?” Kenma laughed at Kuroo’s riduclous ‘joke”, if you could call it that.

 

“Kuroo, can i be your boyfriend?” Kenma asked and Kuroo miled brightly. “Why yes Kenma, you may. But, on one condition.” Kenma raised an eyerbow. “And that is?” he asked. Kuroo winked.

 

“I get to be your boyfriend too.” Kenma laughed and nodded. “Yes. ok. One hundred percent.” Kuroo smiled and pulled Kenma’s face towards his, pressing his lips softly against kenma’s.

 

“Awwwwwww!” a voice said and Kenma pulled from Kuroo, looking around the room to find the nurse standing in the entrance. She laughed as Kenma scrambled off Kuroo’s lap, blushing.

 

“You two are so cute! Really. Anyway, Kenma Kozume, the principal would like to speak with you.” The nurse tilted her head to look a Kenma Kenma nodded and looked at Kuroo who just waved him towards the nurse.

 

Kuroo grabbed his bag that had been under Kenma’s cot and stood. “Soooooo, i’ll be going home now. See ya later Kenma.” Kuroo winked at Kenma and left the room. Kenma blushed slightly and stood, following the nurse to the prinicpa’s office.

 

~~~

 

Kenma sat in the prinicpal’s office, waiting for Mr. Tadashi to come in. Kenma pulled out one of the few game systems he had left and clicked away with the buttons. He bit his lip as he played Drawn To Life, trying to defeat some weird tree boss guy.

 

“What’cha playing Slut?” a voice from behind kenma said, making him jump. Invoulantarily, Kenma turned off his game (not saving, *gasp*) and looked up at Aishi. 

 

“Now Now Aishi, o name calling.” Tadashi-Sensei as he sat down in his chair. Aishi rolled his eyes as he sat in the seat next to Kenma.

 

“Kozume, is this the boy that beat you up?” Tadashi-Sensei asked. Kenma flinched and he looked at Aishi, who was glaring at him. “Y-yes sir.” Kenma stuttered out. “And were there any others?” 

 

Kenma bit his lip, feeling himself shrink under Aishi’s gaze. “Uh, y-yes.” “Can you identify them?” “Y-Yuuma and Hiroto.” Aishi said, making the principal and Kenma turn in surprise. 

 

“The-thank you sir.” Tadashi-Sensei said, writing something down. “Kenma and i dated, but he broke up with me, i guess i got mad at him and couldn’t handle that so i got my firneds to help me beat him up. I wasn’t thinking about my actions, i was hert broken. I’m deeply sorry Kenma.” Aishi said, turning to Kenma at the end.

 

The principal looked at Kenma. “Is this true?” he asked. Kenma looked at Aishi, and the Prinicpal. “Y-yeah. It is.” Kenma answered and the principal nodded, writing somethng down. “Okay, Aishi, you have one moths detention and you are suspended for the rest of the week. That is all. Thank you boys.” 

 

Kenma and Aishi left the room when Aishi placed his hand on Kenma’s head, making Kenma flinch. “I meant what i said. I’m sorry.” Aishi said to Kenma. KEnma’s eyes widened. “What?’ 

 

“Yeah, i was jealous of you and KuroBro, i guess? You just, you talked about him all the time, i guess i knew you didn’t love me as much back but…. I dunno, this morning, my friends were teasing me, about how you dumped me, techniacally, and how i was jealous, i just, i just got mad.” Aishi looked at Kenma. “I hope he makes you happy.” 

 

Kenma smiled. “Thank you Aishi.” Aishi winked and walked dow the hall.

 

Kenma watched him and took out his phone.

 

**Kenma to Kuroo**

 

**Hey, gues who just apologized?**

 

**Kuroo to Kenma**

 

**Idk who?**

 

**Kenma to Kuroo**

 

**Aishi. I’m going to your house rn.**

 

**Kuroo to Kenma**

 

**That bitch had better apologized.**

 

**Kuroo to Kenma**

 

**See you when you get here, babe**

 

That single word at the end os Kuroo’s text made Kenma blush and he smiled. He was dating Kuroo, someone he loved and someone who loved him equally, if not more, than Kenma did.

 

Maybe Kenma could be really happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE
> 
> i've had a lot going on, i've come out to my mom, and my cousins recently, and that put a lot of stress on my to do that. also there was xmas going on and i launched into depressin for awhile. i'm sorry. i've had shit going on. BUT i'm better now, hopefully, so i'll updat the last chapter soooooon


	5. FINALLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres a new chapter!

Kenma smiled as he and Kuroo sat on the couch, playing Mario Kart. Kenma sat on   
Kuroo’s lap, Kuroo’s arms around his stomach and under his arms, his head resting on KEnma’s shoulder. 

It’s been three months since they’ve started dating. Kenma was happier, smiling, wearing his normal clothes, he went back to playing volleyball, too. Everyone, well, mostly Lev and Kuroo, was glad he was back.

Kenma smiled as he lapped Kuroo for the second time in the game. Kuroo growled slightly at that, making Kenma giggle.

Suddenly, Kuroo turned his head, connecting his lips with Kenma’s. Kenma’s eyes widened and his face was beet red. “Ku-kuroo! You can’t cheat!” Kenma whined as he pulled back from kuroo. Kuroo grabbed the remote out of Kenma’s hand and placed it n the floor, game forgotten as he leaned forward again.

Kenma sighed but smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling him closer.

It was times like these that Kema thought made up for everything in his life. Moments like this that made him happy. And it made Kuroo happy, it was a side of Kenma only he got to see. Aishi had made a few appearnces to them in the past, but it was either him apologizing or congradulating them on their relationship. 

Kuroo’s and Kenma’s lips moved against each other slowly as they both enjoyed the moment, not wanting to break from each other, but not wanting to, y’know, suffocate.

The two pulled back, Kuroo smiling cheekily at Kenma, who smiled softly back at the KArasuno captain.

“I love you.” Kuroo said softly and Kenma’s face lit up red. Kuroo laughed softly at Kenma’s reaction as the pudding haired boy buried his face in Kuroo’s neck in embarrassment. “I love you too.” Kenma mutterd and Kuroo smiled.

“I know.” Kuroo said and Kenma ppunched Kuroo’s leg.

~~~

It was suddenly dawning on them that their happiness wouldnt last. And that became very clear when Kuroo started studying for finals. They were at Kenma’s house, finishing up on their homework when Kenma looked over to see Kuroo working on one of those pre-test practice packets.

Kenma frowned slightly. “Finals are coming quick.” KEnma muttered and Kuroo nodded, writing something down quickly. “So is graduation.” Kenma muttered and Kuroo looked up in alarm at the realization.

Kenma was frowning at his homework sadly and Kuroo moved to hold the smaller boy in his lap. “Hey, hey,” Kuroo said softly, playing with Kenma hair to soothe him. “Hey, look, no matter what, I will always love you. Someone could hit me with their truck and give me amnesia but I’d still love you.” Kenma raised an eyebrow.

“I don't think that’s how it works.” Kenma said, laughing gently. Kuroo smiled softly and rested his chin on Kenma’s head.

“Hey,” Kuroo said softy, intertwining their hands. Kenma snuggled deeper into Kuroo. “Remember, I love you, okay? And besides, it’s only one year apart, we’ll be together in a year, and we could be roommates.” Kuroo said and Kenma smiled at the thought.

“Bt what if we don't last in that time?’’ Kenma asked. Kuroo sighed. “Hey, I love you. You love me too, right?” Kuroo asked and Kenma nodded. “So if we both love each other we should be fine.” Kuroo replied.

Kenma sighed, giving in and wrapped his small arms around Kuroo, trying to touch every part of him he could.

~~~  
After over 10 months, Kenma was finally going to college. Thankfully, he and Kuroo had made it through the year, but they hadn’t been in much contact. Kenma was going to Kuroo’s school, again, tahnkfully.

Kenma was shaking as he walked to his dormroom. He wanted it to be Kuroo, he so much did, but he had to be abe to learn how to cope if it wasn’t.

Kenma put his hand on the door and inhaled slowly when he swung t open. He hardly had time to step in thought before someone wrapped him up in a hug. 

“KENMA!” Kuroo yelled, squeezing the still smaller boy, in his arms. Kenma laughed happily as his boyfriend set him down. Kenma hugged his boyfriend the normal way and Kuroo rested his chin on Kenma’s head.

“You have no idea how many peope I to bribe to get this room. Side note, we have to eat breakfast with Bokuto tomorrow.” Kuroo said and Kenma laughed, pulling from the hug. “I missed you Kuroo.” Kenma said softly, setting down his suitcases.

Kuroo smiled at hi boyfriend. “I missed you too, Kenma. But, now here, we’re together, so don't focus on the past.” Kuroo said, ruffling Kenma’s hair.

“I love you Kuroo.” Kenma said and Kuroo smiled down at Kenma.

“I love you too.


End file.
